This invention pertains to horseshoes particularly the method of manufacture of non-metallic light-weight molded plastic horseshoes.
The problems encountered with metal horseshoes are well documented in the literature as noted in the patents cited in the background art noted below.
This invention discloses a method of manufacture of a plastic horseshoe which is light in weight, being about one quarter to one-sixth of the weight of an iron horseshoe, and further this plastic horseshoe is rigid, and formed to the hoof by sizing in manufacture, not flexing of the shoe.
Flexing of the shoe is stated for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,002, where the shoe is fitted to the hoof by cold forming.
Many of the so called horseshoes molded of plastic have a closed heel end or are otherwise described as ring like plates, to prevent outward flexing of the hoof (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,536).
The molded plastic horsehoe of this invention is of such rigidity to not require a closed heel, but yet allow spread of the hoof heel, on the shoe hoof surface.
The horseshoe of this invention is mounted on a hoof by conventional nails driven through holes between the treads and at the toe caulk, and the head of the nails bottoming on the core segment.